La noche antes
by neru-nyan
Summary: Izaya se tiene que ir unos días de Ikebukuro por negocios, pero no se ira sin antes haberse "despedido" adecuadamente de su Shizu-chan. Lemon ( o intento) en la proxima entrega.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: nada me pertence exepto este intento de lemon, gomen, es mi primer fic yaoi así que creo que me ha quedado realmente mal, aún y así espero que lo disfruteis.**

Izaya estaba sentado en el techo de un almacén, observando a su rubio. Seguro que estaría murmurando que la ciudad apestaba, por alguna razón siempre lo olía cuando él estaba en la ciudad. Le encantaría ir a molestar a Shizuo, pero aún estaba bastante herido por la última pelea y no estaba seguro de librarse entero si se metía en otra. De golpe recibió una llamada, cogió el teléfono y se lo puso sobre la oreja con gracia felina.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Orihara-san? Deberíamos quedar para hablar de negocios, se de alguien que tiene una información que podría interesarle, es sobre los dullahans.

- De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo quedaríamos?

- El caso es que ese alguien solo hablará cara a cara y vive bastante lejos… sería un viaje de unos tres días y deberíamos marchar mañana por la madrugada.

Izaya se quedó pensativo, ¿tres días? Eso era bastante tiempo para alguien que siempre vivía al límite, además no le dejaban casi tiempo para arreglar las cosas antes de irse. Después de un rato de reflexión llegó a la conclusión que esa información realmente se lo merecía así que volvió hablar por el aparato.

- De acuerdo. A las tres donde siempre, ¿entendido?

- Sí, nos vemos.

Después de colgar se fue corriendo a arreglarlo todo para su marcha, intentando dejar los mínimos cabos sueltos. Poco antes de que anocheciera ya lo tenía todo arreglado, solo faltaba una cosa. Shizuo. Se negaba a irse sin antes haberle molestado una última vez.

Lo buscó por toda la ciudad, al final lo encontró en un callejón fumando un cigarro. Seguramente acababa de pelear porque tenía los puños manchados de sangre, pero eso no parecía. De hacho se le veía mucho más tranquilo que nunca, pero toda esa tranquilidad se esfumo sin dejar rastro en cuanto vio a Izaya de pie delante suyo.

- IZAYAAA! – gritó nada más verle, lanzando su cigarro al suelo.

- Tranquilo, Shizu-chan, no he venido a pelear – le intento calmar el pelinegro sin borrar su autosuficiente sonrisa.

- ¿entonces a que has venido, pulga? – preguntó Shizuo intentando retener la ira que intentaba escaparte por sus puños.

Izaya se le acercó y cuando estuvo a medio centímetro de él alzó la cabeza mirando hacia arriba para poder observar la cara del rubio.

- Ne, ne… Shizu-chan… dime, ¿no tienes calor? – preguntó mientras empezaba a desabotonarle el traje al guardaespaldas mientras éste pensaba en si matarlo de una vez o intentar averiguar que se traía entre manos la pulga. Era cierto que hacía calor, mucho calor, estaban en lleno verano y con el uniforme se estaba achicharrando, pero eso no por eso le daba permiso al pelinegro para desnudarlo.

- Para nada – gruñó Shizuo.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó con mirada inocente Izaya. – ¿entonces porque estas tan sudado? ¿es que tienes vergüenza? Mira, no hay problema – comentó quitándose la chaqueta mostrándole al rubio que no llevaba nada debajo.

Shizuo se removió intranquilo, esa visión de Izaya le incomodaba mucho, se le veía tan…. Violable, sumiso. Aún y así fingió una cara de asco.

- Estúpida pulga, ¿que buscas con esto?

- Oh… - dijo apenado – ¿no ves nada que te guste? – siguió con ese tono tan inocente.

Shizuo no pudo evitar quedase mirándolo, se veía realmente apetecible. Cuando se dio cuenta Izaya ya estaba manoseándole el miembro que se encontraba medio erecto.

**continuara... ( mañana por la mañana, ok? )**

**intentaré actualizar pronto y... nada, den-le una oportunidad a este pèsimo escritor que recien empieza w nu me mateis, si?**

**pyu~ *se va volando***


	2. Chapter 2

Sin tener en cuenta que quizás estaba siendo demasiado brusco, Shizuo agarró al informante del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared. Izaya realmente se asusto, pensando que quizás no debería haber molestado al rubio, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de sacar la navaja pensando en herir a Shizuo, este, empezó a manosearle también.

**y…. nada. Ahí va la segunda entrega ( diminuta, a que si XD) el caso es que me he lavantado pensando "haré un buen lemon!" y cuando me he dado cuenta ya era horade ir al insti.**

**Realmente no creo que nadie lea fics a estas horas, aún y así espero no desesperar a nadie haciéndole esperar hasta que tenga un ratito libre esta tarde o al mediodía XD**

**Bye bye bii ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Pese a que había empezado él, se sorprendió mucho al ser correspondido por el rubio que le sobaba con ganas.

- Uh, Shizu-chan, no sabía que me quisieses tanto – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Cállate pulga. No te quiero. – murmuró como respuesta Shizuo con un murmuro que rasgaba el gruñido.

- Tus manos no parecen decir lo mismo, y aún menos tu miembro – comentó medio riendo tocándole también.

Shizuo soltó un gruñido de placer y eso hizo que Izaya aún quisiera tocar más de él. En otro brusco movimiento Shizuo empujó al pelinegro hacia abajo amorrando su boca a su propia entrepierna.

- Que te calles, he dicho. – volvió a gruñir Shizuo con aspereza.

Izaya, resignado y divertido a la vez, le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos al guardaespaldas y empezó a lamerle el miembro arrancándole deliciosos gruñidos. Shizuo le agarró de los pelos y le hizo meterse el miembro entero en la boca, le sujetó la cabeza con una mano en cada lado y la movió marcándole el rápido compás que debía seguir. Izaya no rechistó e izo todo lo que los gestos del rubio le ordenaban. Shizuo miró como el pelinegro obedecía y se relamió viendo a su pulga comportándose tan sumisa.

**kyaaa! estoy loco, lo se.**

**y además soy un estúpido sàdico XDD**

**lo siento, estamos en plena época de examenes, tengo muchos deberes y cosas por hacer. en realidad estas pocas líneas las he escrito mientras merendaba y hacía los deberes de ciencias sociales JAJAJA!**

**anyways, intentaré escribir más hoy anes de ir a dormir u.u mis amadas horas de sueño, porque? porque me abandonais? (?) ya, me voy ( al psiquiatrico XD ) .**

**siento estas entregas tan cortitas, cuidaros mucho!**

**bye bye bii ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el rubio notó que se iba a venir, empujó a la pulga apartándolo de si. Izaya quedó estirado en el suelo, bocarriba, aún llevaba los pantalones, pero aún y así fácilmente se podía advertir lo duro que estaba. Tenía la cara exageradamente sonrojada y un hilillo de baba bajaba de la comisura de su boca hasta la barbilla, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados y cristalinos y observaba al rubio con deseo. Shizuo pensó que probablemente estaba fingiendo, pero en esos momentos poco le importaban esos tecnicismos, entre sus no pocos confusos pensamientos, solo había uno que tuviese realmente claro, uno muy imperativo, quería,… no, necesitaba, estar dentro de la pulga.

Shizuo se abalanzó sobre Izaya y le terminó de desnudar, deleitándose con las vistas. Se sentó sobre sus caderas y, haciendo que sus sexos se rozasen, empezó a lamer y morder el cuello del pelinegro, haciéndole sangrar. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada pudo ver como Izaya se mordía el labio, reteniendo los gemidos que luchaban por escapar de su boca. Para Shizuo eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, alzó las piernas de la pulga y sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por si le hacía daño, le penetró brutalmente. Izaya gritó de dolor y se retorció un poco, arqueando la espalda. Shizuo ignoró a Izaya y le siguió embistiendo con fuerza, sin retenerse.

Izaya giró la cabeza, intentando evitar que el Shizuo viese que le estaba haciendo daño, sabiendo que eso excitaría más al rubio, siendo consciente de que si le estocaba con más fuerza, dudaba poder andar durante mucho tiempo, pero Shizuo tenía otros planes y agarró a Izaya de la barbilla, girándole la cabeza para poder verle la cara. Lo cierto era que nunca había podido observar nada tan erótico. Lágrimas y sudor se mezclaban en el rostro del pelinegro. A cada embestida notaba el miembro del otro rozando su vientre. Izaya estaba realmente apretado, y eso le hacía aún más delicioso. Puso un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza del chico, y le lamió las lágrimas, tan saladas como esperaba. Izya gimió en la oreja de Shizuo y este sonrió sádicamente, ¿Cómo había podido vivir hasta entonces sin haber oído nunca esos orgásmicos sonidos?

Al poco Shizuo notó que se acercaba al orgasmo y empezó a masturbar al pelinegro, arrancándole más gemidos y gritos, solo que ahora gritaba su nombre.

- ¡Shi-shizu! ¡Shizu-chan! Ahh… cr-cre… cre-o que me v-voy a, ah… a venir… ¡ah…! – gemía Izaya.

Shizuo notó que también se encontraba en esa situación y finalmente se corrió dentro del pelinegro, que, al notar el semen de su rubio dentro suyo, también se corrió con un último gemido.

Shizuo se dejó caer encima de Izaya volviendo a ignorar las quejas de este al casi no poder respirar. Sin darse cuenta se durmió y Izaya se escurrió de debajo suyo y se vistió. Realmente planeaba dejar al rubio tirado ahí, durmiendo, pero un extraño sentimiento le hizo vestirle y arrastrarle hasta su apartamento, que, por suerte, se encontraba nada más girar la esquina. Bufando por el cansancio y haciendo muecas de dolor por sus maltratadas caderas, Izaya dejó a Shizuo durmiendo en el sofá de su salón.

Una vez en su propio apartamento, mientras recogía sus cosas para el viaje, se excusó diciéndose que lo que le había empujado a llevar al rubio a su casa no era más que una medida para asegurarse de que nadie más que él lo mataría, si mas no, esa noche, aunque, muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que eso no era más que una estúpida mentira.

**Bieeen~**

**Se fini!**

**Fic acabado, esta era la última entrega (creo) y la más larga (creo).**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por no escribir nada nuevo desde ayer a la misma hora y, sobretodo, por haber estado haciendo unas entregas tan cortitas. Es que estaba realmente ocupado con los estúpidos exámenes y además se fue internet u.u**

**El caso es que los dos reviews que me mandasteis resucitaron mis ganar de escribir y nada más leerlos me puse a terminar el fic (aunque también cuanta mucho el hecho de que no tenía ganas de hacer las tareas de casa XDD). **

**y… nada. Gracias por leer, agradezco mucho lo reviews y siento que el lemon esté tan mal hecho y sea tan cortito. En fin, si queréis que continúe el fic, por favor os lo suplico, dadme una idea de cómo, porque yo lo doy por terminado y necesitaría una inspiración divina (de esas que provocan los reviews de alguna gente) para poder seguirlo de alguna manera, ok?**

**Sin más dilación…:**

**Bye bye bii~**


End file.
